This disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a thin film transistor array substrate and display panel.
Conventional thin film transistor array substrates include thin film transistors. Structure of the thin film transistors employs a top gate structure. Semiconductor members of the thin film transistor are made of amorphous indium gallium zinc oxide.
Conventional thin film transistors using the top gate structure made of amorphous indium gallium zinc oxide are more sensitive to light. When an electron migration channel of the thin film transistor in the conventional thin film transistor array substrates is exposed to light, stability of the thin film transistor will be affected.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a novel technical solution to solve current technical problems.